Talk:All dye combinations
Source Reference It's a great resource. We should ask this Nemesis if he wants it posted here. 148.177.129.213 20:28, 19 October 2005 (EST) :I just tried to check the site it was stolen from - it's down due to excess traffic. Hmm. 148.177.129.213 20:30, 19 October 2005 (EST) Why do you say it's stolen Skuld? --Karlos 22:04, 19 October 2005 (EST) The information here is exactly the same as the information on the linked site from nemesis, copied and pasted. --Ollj 22:21, 19 October 2005 (EST) yes skuld 212.158.245.101 22:25, 19 October 2005 (EST) :I understand, that in and of itself is not a reason to delete the information. We would delete it if it was placed there without the site's approval. We do not know that right now. Maybe the original author did get their approval. --Karlos 22:45, 19 October 2005 (EST) ::I've got to agree with Karlos. If the site comes back up (unlikely IMO), or if the original creator asks us to take it down, that's one thing. But as this site is currently down, I don't see an issue with us saving the info for now. Better that, than the info being lost to the ether. --Rainith 01:22, 20 October 2005 (EST) :::Since this table is just a mathematical generation of combined colors using hex values, this should not be deleted even if the original poster requests it. I could write a program to generate this same table in less than 15 minutes. This is gruntwork, not actual original thought (not that I don't appreciate the original author's work!). —Tanaric 14:01, 21 October 2005 (EST) Dye Remover Shouldnt there be something here about the combinations using Dye Remover? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 69.210.109.33 (talk • ) 12:59, August 28, 2006 (CDT). Someone should Update, for white dye and grey dye. -TehBuG- Usefulness? As far as I'm concerned, this guide is useless. Try as you want there's no way you going to get most of these colors on ANY armors. --K-Starfire I object, i find this very useful and pretty accurate, if not, pretty close. SilentFry :I semi-object. It's just that if I have some color in mind, and I don't have any clue whatsoever what can give me something close, I can use this, and then fine tune using the previews. Though, I do agree, that if should be updated to reflect White, Brown and Gray. — Poki#3 , 18:15, 27 May 2007 (CDT) I agree with the deletion. Not only would adding white/brown/gray make the page excessively huge, the colors shown here aren't what you're going to get in-game due to the inherent modifications that most armors have. Green on Warrior Canthan armor isn't the same as Green on Dervish Sunspear armor, which isn't the same as Green on Necromancer Scar Pattern armor. Prior to the in-game dye preview, guides like this were somewhat useful to, as Poki said, pick a good starting point and fine-tune from there, but the dye preview has made this obsolete. —Dr Ishmael 00:55, 28 May 2007 (CDT) I really love this page I use it alot. I do however think it should be updated with white dye combos. Please dont delete, if anything just archive it, for a reference page. loving this guide!! ::IMO this guide is kinda useless because different armor types handle different dyes differently, for example a Blue dye is gonna look cyan on dervs armor...nor matter the ocmbo on this guise so i think this guide is wrong and should be deleted - Chrisworld 23:42, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Deletion This was recently nominated for deletion. This should not be deleted as it is fairly accurate and I may not have the dyes to test in-game. Please do not delete this! Greeves 14:29, 23 June 2007 (CDT) this guide doesnt help because of so many armor types and cause of NF things changed and most of these dye mixes are very wrong. Do not delete, but modify. Holy Star Child says: I think the colours are a bit bright on this artical, it doesn't really help much. I vote for deleting this page, but creating new pages for each armour style and putting all dye combos on them. I know it would take a heck of a lot of money and a lot of time, but hey! I'm a millionaire! my 2 cents: do not delete this page, but modify in order to accomodate the new colours and their combination. the colour preview does give an impression, but imagine someone wants to mix 3 whites and 1 black... just getting them in the first place to see the preview is a money waster, especially if the outcome is not the desired one. :I agree it should not be deleted, but rather updated. As has been said earlier, not everybody has all colors available to experiment so this is a good rough guideline on what colors you need to buy. -- Nils 06:09, 9 July 2007 (CDT) I agree modify and dont delete! This is useful as it still shows most of the colour combos! Just add the ones with white etc! i vote to delete since NF came out this chart isnt corect at all i tried most combos and things dont come close to what the chart shows most combos here are wrong. :Just a little for you guys. Please sign your comments by using ~~~~. It's nicely explained in the notes section below the "Save page" button. And I support keeping this page for now until a better one can be produced. Just add a paragraph at the top explaining at the chart is now obsolete since Nightfall's release. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 12:24, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::Well, It wouldn't be a waste of money to test dyes since you don't have to use them to get a preview. You could re-sell after previewing or use them in other combinations for your armor. Delgadude 09:43, 25 July 2007 (CDT) I vote for a delete since that chart is inaccurate, doesn't include all dyes, has outdated information, and due to the fact that dyes dye different on different sets. The dye preview window in game and threads of guru give more than enough information about what armors will look like afterwards. Prior to the dye preview window, when you could still manually make "mixed" dyes, this chart was of benefit, but its use is no longer necessary --130.108.7.68 14:35, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Bye bye page, it was nice knowing you :'( 14:40, 23 October 2007 (UTC) I also vote for Deleting It 211.29.194.246 03:32, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Remake Colors I'm a fanatic collector of dyes and I could easily make the combinations and color them down again. HOWEVER, due to the fact that the armor/items alter the colors on it, I say we delete this page. On the other hand, it would be useful for those who want a fancy look and just need the right colors. Didn't GWWiki make a solution for that? I think I saw a color chart there that was accurate. So leave it to them and delete this? o.o--Alcedo Storysparrow 17:02, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Just because something is on GWW means we have to delete our pages about that? And this was already tagged for deletion and kept. It's just that no one had time to update it :/ — Poki#3 , 19:42, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::So delete already? Admins please allow.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 13:19, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::Did you read what I posted? <.< — Poki#3 , 13:22, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::You said it was already a delete candidate.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 13:27, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::And that it wasn't deleted, but tagged for updating instead. — Poki#3 , 13:29, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::(edit conflict) exactly. — Warw/Wick 13:30, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Deletion revisited The main problem I have with this page is the fact that most armors take colors differently. This dye "chart" thingy may truly apply to a maximum of like 5 armor sets in the entire game, be kind of close for like 20% of others, and totally misleading for the rest. It doesn't take a genius to guess that green+red will make something close to brown-ish. Most dyes are cheap these days, and if someone is considering MIXING a black or white, they are probably made of cash, because plain folk likes to show those off as "pure" colors, like "Hey, look, my armor is black!" instead of "Hey, look, my armor is some funky dark shade of red+blue+purple with a black that's not even visible in it." So, I don't see how this is useful to anyone, rich or poor. ALSO, even if it was, how are those people supposed to find this page? I've been on this wiki for like 2 years, editing armor pages like crazy, and this is the first time I see this dye chart. Nothing is useful if it cannot be found. Fix it and link it from somewhere armor-related (still, not very useful as I explained above), or get rid of it entirely. RoseOfKali 20:17, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, I know I said "fix it or kill it," but I really don't see how it can be fixed, tbh, unless we decide to post dye combinations for every armor set in the game, or at least for each profession, since those introduce the most differences (but still have plenty of variance within each professions armor collection)... As many people stated before, this was somewhat useful pre-NF, but with the dye preview and dye color changes, this is more obsolete than a Commodore 64 (the latter at least has some collector's value). RoseOfKali 20:27, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::I thought this would have been deleted already tbh :p I approve of deletion and perhaps just making a link to a color wheel or something on the Dye page, for those who are color-impaired (I don't know that red + green ~= brown). Also, what kind of chip you got in there, a Dorito? (T/ ) 22:45, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::In-game dye preview >> this. Should we delete the discussion, too, or archive it somewhere? —Dr Ishmael 22:55, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Just delete the whole thing from the face of the planet. And Doritos suck. RoseOfKali 01:10, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::So... about that "delete the whole thing from the face of the planet" thing... Anyone? RoseOfKali 20:52, 10 February 2009 (UTC)